why?
by tweenageliars
Summary: Hanna and Caleb go through a tough time in their lives.will the strength of true love push through or will it just be too much too handle. *no -A *future fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Why?"  
It was the three lettered question that kept swarming through her mind?  
"Why now?"  
"Why us?"  
"Why?"  
It felt like everything was coming together. The marriage, the baby, the new job, the move. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. It was was the initial plan, but now it was all coming down and she was finally accepting that this was their destiny and this was what was going to happen, and now as she stood in their…Her kitchen, gripping the granite counter for dear life as warm tears streamed down her face, it was just easier to remember the happier times they had shared in the past.


	2. the first meeting

Hanna basically ran through the hallway of university library towards the technical support room in the back.

It was literally a week away from finals and her laptop decides to crash, it stored all her notes, assignments and study tests were saved. Luckily her best friend and roommate, Emily fields, knew a friend of a friend who, worked in IT and apparently could fix any computer problem she had.

Hanna was praying that he was as good as Emily said he was, because right her education was betting on it.

She entered the glass paneled room and walked towards the desk in the front.

"Welcome to student technical assistance, how many we help you today?" A young blonde man with pale skin, asked in a flirtatious manner.

"I'm looking for a Caleb Rivers, my friend told me he could help me with my problem and that id be able to find him here" Hanna said as she put her blue laptop bag on the counter.

"I'm sure I could help you, sweetheart" the man winked

"look Tommie" Hanna said as she read his nametag, "I'm sure your sweet and all but I would really appreciate if Caleb could help me and if his not here at this I would rather just go somewhere else. Okay sweetheart"

"I'll go get him" Tommie said before he left to the backroom

A few minutes later, an adorable man with, tan, chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair appeared out of the back room.

To tell the truth Hanna thought he was hot and Caleb was thinking the same thing about her.

"Hi, I'm Caleb and you must be the lady that just told off Tommie over there"

"Look I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything." Hanna apologized

"I'm kind of glad you did, he has to learn how to treat people like people and not like items" Caleb affirmed with a smile

As they looked into each other's eyes it felted for a second like something was happening.

"Anyway, what is the problem here?"Caleb said he cleared his throat and broke the awkward but wonderful silence.

"Um my laptop crashed and my friend told me you'd be able to fix quicker than anyone else." Hanna said as she opened her laptop

"Well if you don't mind waiting 15 minutes, I'm sure I would be able to reboot the system using another computer, all while keeping your documents and files in check." Caleb said

20 minutes, and a nice conversation later. Caleb was finally done fixing Hanna's laptop.

"I'm sorry it took me longer than I said it would, but I decided to add an antivirus"

"Thank you so much!" said happily "you're a lifesaver, you don't know how much I had riding on this. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome" Caleb smiled at her joyfulness

"I'm sorry to acting like a complete child but I had a lot riding on this" Hanna appolized with a slight blush

"It's ok first year finals can be very stressful"Caleb said

"Yes, yes it can" Hanna agreed

"Well, thank you so much Caleb, how much do I owe you?"Hanna asked as she reached for her wallet

"You know what, its free" Caleb smiled

"Really are you sure?" Hanna questioned

"Yes, just because Tommie was a douche"

"At least let me buy you a coffee, sometime" Hanna said

"You really don't hav…" Caleb was saying

"I insist and I'm not taking no for answer" Hanna persuaded, but quickly regretted

"Okay, then" Caleb said with a grin

Hanna remembers that day like it was yesterday, it's were their started their relationship. It was the beginning to their story and right now it felt like this was the last chapter in the book.

* * *

I know it was a little run-on or very regular relationship start but I'll try to make them better as I go on. and I wanted to kind of give you a full on background because I changed the characters so much and I regret not doing that right now but I just need everyone to know, that there is no –A, Caleb and Hanna didn't meet until collage and they both grew up in California and that's where the story is based.

Thanks for reading. -M


	3. Chapter 3

After like years I'm updating , cause my passion to write is back sooo….  
*************************************************************************************

Their first date, well it wasn't a date but the attraction was there so, it counts. It was at a small indie type coffee shop. They talked about everything, from their families, friends, favorite foods and so much more. They stayed there for hours just talking and enjoying each other's company.

Their relationship developed in a somewhat slower manner, by Hanna's second year and Caleb's first year in the job field, the two were close friends, they would text and call each other all the time, and tried to spend as much time together as they could.

Year three, they were, officially dating; they moved into an apartment and spent the holidays together and were like two puzzle pieces that fit well together.

Hanna's last year in college, the couple had had quite a few up and downs, Caleb always felt like he was a distraction to Hanna and tried to avoid as much to distract her so that she would more time to study and graduate by the deadline She had put for herself. Hanna on the other hand wanted Caleb to participate more in their relationship, she felt as if she was the only one trying in the relationship. Even though Caleb had good intentions, it caused them to have multiple arguments and ripples in their relationship.

Hanna's graduation day was, probably one of the happiest days they had ever had. Caleb found a seat right behind the graduates, he looked like a really proud parent and he probably hollered the loudest when Hanna went to grab her diploma. That night they celebrated with a small gathering with her friends and family .That was also the night that Caleb proposed, he had set up white lights surrounding the living room and had multiple pictures and collages of them together and some of just her, that had been beautifully colored and produced. He gave her a very beautiful diamond ring and let's just says the night ended very happily.

The wedding on the other hand, well… it wasn't really a wedding, ever since they had told their family and friends, it felt like it wasn't Hanna and Caleb's wedding but an excuse for everyone else to party. The couple had disagreements with their parents about, the wedding dress, the venue, and the number of guests, the décor and anything that you could think of. This kind of forced Hanna and Caleb to elope, two months before the wedding date, (that they hadn't even picked). It was just them on an island in Hawaii and it was their choice not everyone else's and it made them happy.

Sup, guys, so I updated, I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this but I put it up and ya.  
anyway I was going to write a story about Caleb getting custody of a baby and Hanna helps him out and they grow closer and something, I haven't thought it out fully, so if you have any ideas on how start write it or any other story ideas, just PM me. Thanks for reading pwease review. Byezzzzz

-M


End file.
